


Bokuto's Note

by Apple_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fukurōdani team being dorks, Getting Together, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Paper/pseuds/Apple_Paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls volleyball team plans to host this dance party called 'prom'. The Fukurōdani team decides to lend a helping hand to their captain in getting Akaashi to go with him to the dance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto's Note

**Author's Note:**

> My youngest sister talks to me about prom here and there. So, I got the idea from her. Also, a thank you to everyone who voted on my post on tumblr! You people are amazing ~♥

Strange racket and sounds were coming from the Fukurōdani male volleyball team’s changing room. Noises such as hushed whispers and something that sounded like a loud banging of a hammer. It was odd to anyone and everyone who passed by. Yet, no one bothered to question what was going on in the room. After all, it was the male volleyball club, they had always been a bit strange and out of place. It didn’t help that their captain looked like a horned owl. No, it wasn’t just in his name, but also in that of his appearance. As a matter of fact, everyone looked like an owl, one way or another if one were to pay close attention. It was bizarre, to say the least.

“Bokuto, give me that hammer! You’re going to tear a hole into the ceiling!” Konoha shouted as he held one of his hands up, trying to get the hammer from his captain’s grip.  His other hand was holding onto the chair that the tall male stood on as he hammered a nail onto the ceiling, a plush owl attached to it by a string of the color pink.

With a slight roll of his eyes, Bokuto stuck his tongue out, trying to keep his focus on what he was doing, “Nah! I got this!” He answered back in reassurance, slamming the hammer upward, almost missing the nail, but only by a bit. However, that bit would have been enough to cause a hole on the ceiling no less.

A sigh left Washio as he changed in the background, the thoughts in his head being spoken out loud, “Why are we even bothering with this?” He asked as he slipped on his shirt, glancing sideways at Konoha and Komi who were helping Bokuto the most with his ‘super perfect plan’.

In all honestly, the plan sounded better in words. Yet, they were hanging an owl from the ceiling that was somehow meant to drop down when Akaashi opened his locker door. Washio was sure this was a disaster waiting to happen, but would anyone listen to him? Nope. Not at all! So, he couldn’t help but let out another sigh. Hoping that no one got hurt in the processes.

It was as he was thinking that, that Bokuto answered his questions, the tone so loud, it could have given him away, if Akaashi had been nearby. Thank heavens that one of their managers had agreed to help warn them if Akaashi was coming. Also, that Onaga had said he would do what he could to keep Akaashi distracted while they set up the owl. “Because the girl’s volleyball team was smart to make a fundraiser called ‘prom’!”

“You mean that American dance party they do for their last years?” Sarukui questioned out of nowhere as he worked his jacket on, before also starting to watch their crazy and love struck captain do whatever it was he was doing. Sarukui didn’t know the details since he had been late to the super secret, ‘Akaashi can’t know about this’ meeting. However, Bokuto had promised him it was the best thing since the school started to sell owl shaped cookies.

“Yes! Exactly!” Bokuto said with excitement laced in his tone as he placed the hammer in the pocket of his jacket. Working on fixing the plush owl so it was facing the right direction, he continued, his voice only getting louder by the second while he informed everyone in the room, and maybe beyond the hall as well, “Prom is the perfect chance for me to ask Akaashi out!!!”

“Which you should have done ages ago…” Someone said in a strange, whisper like voice so that Bokuto wouldn’t know who it was. Little coughs coming after to mask it, but the owl headed captain had heard it. His hearing was astoundingly good, even if he was a goofball.

“Hush you!” The ace barked, a bright red blushing appearing, the hue going from his cheeks, and soon covering his whole face. Trying to get himself to calm down, Bokuto soon shouted as few chuckles from the rest of the team joined in, “Komi! Pass me the tape, would you?”

Still, there was a bad feeling in the pit of Washio’s tummy. Like something was going to go wrong, and he couldn’t help but voice it. After all, if something did happen, he could later say he had warned them, “I don’t think this is a good idea at all.”

Of course, when did Bokuto actually listen? Plus, all he had was Akaashi on the mind, and how amazing and perfect, dare he call himself a genius, his plan was. He wasn’t going to let Washio’s creepy, but most of the times right, supernatural bad feels get in the way. Maybe if he was confident enough, he could shake that bad feeling away, “Trust me, it’s going to work!”

It was at that moment, Konoha felt he needed to be funny or maybe bring Bokuto back to reality. It didn’t matter which one it was, what was said brought the whole room into a fit of laughter, “Or earn you a kick on the ass from Akaashi, like Yaku, kicks Lev,”

Well, just about everyone… Bokuto didn’t agree and spoke that fact right out, “I’m not as brainless as Lev!” Bokuto gasped out in horror, truly feeling offend by the Konoha’s words.

There was silence in the room, not even the sound of crickets could be heard. Nothing but stillness filled the area, at least before one of the female managers came in running, rice ball in her mouth. Pulling it out, she spoke loudly and quickly, warning everyone in the room of what was to come, “Akaashi is on his way!”

She stuffed the rest of the food into her mouth and chewed a few times before swallowing hard. Soon after, continuing where she had left off, “I got a text from Onaga, he spotted Akaashi making his way. You better hurry and get out of here, before he catches you all.”

Panic, screaming, and ruckus filled the room. Everyone was either trying to get dressed, clean up the mess or find a place to hide. There was also the sound of someone falling off a chair and right on top of someone. It was a disaster; the only one who seemed calm was Washio, who really wanted to tell Bokuto this was all a bad idea once again. However, he just let out a heavy sigh as the screaming continued.

“Bokuto, get off me!!!” Konoha yelled, trying to get the bulky captain off him. Why had Bokuto fallen on him from the chair?! Komi was right there, on the other side! The ace could have easily fallen on him instead! Was he cursed?! Then again… Komi was so tiny! He shouldn’t suffer the fate of being a pancake…

“I still haven’t written the letter!!!” Bokuto shouted quickly getting off of Konoha, who was still asking the world why him of all people. In ten seconds flat, the ace was going through his school bag, pulling out a notebook and pen. However, nothing went on the sheet, as Bokuto’s eyes grew wide; pen in hand and just hovered over the blank page, leaving everyone in the room in anticipation.

“I don’t know what to write!” He confessed as he looked up, eyes still wide as he stared at his team members in a pleading like manner. The loud groaning of each team member there filled the room. Even echoing down the hall. Just what they needed, Akaashi was on his way, and their ace couldn’t find it in his head how to ask Akaashi out to this dance thing called ‘prom’ that the girl’s team was hosting.

Yet! There was light! And the manager with the hunger that would rival the gods came in like a beacon of hope!!!

Popping her head in once again, the manager spoke; this time there was a large club sandwich in her hands, leaving everyone to wonder where it came from and where she got it, “Onaga has managed to distract Akaashi by asking for help on homework. He said you got at least ten minutes before Akaashi makes his way. So… about fifteen overall.”

Konoha was on his knees, hands reaching towards the sky. Well, more like the ceiling of the clubroom, but still, “Thank god!!!” He said, everyone one else nodding their heads, happy that good news had come to save them. After all, they were not sure what was going to happen to Bokuto after his plan went into action. They also didn’t want to know or be part of the aftermath.

Since one of two things could occur.

One was that Akaashi would be a happy sunshine, smooch Bokuto and tell him yes, he will go to prom with him. Shōjo manga sparkles would fill the air around him and Bokuto and before the team knows it, the couple would be married and having a baby. Wait! Scratch that last part; there will be no baby… unless Bokuto finally got that owl he wanted. So maybe a baby?

Moving on!

The second thing that can happen was that Akaashi would reply with a no. End up biting Bokuto’s head off and killing the rest of the team along with their captain. After all, no man was left behind when capturing a ship! Whoa there?! When did the volleyball team become a pirate crew?

Who knows, but it’s a well know fact that Akaashi knows some crazy human torture methods! They all learned this during the last training camp when Komi thought it would be fun to tell scary stories. No one slept after Akaashi was done with his, the grin on his face frightening as he told them about the carrot… And since then, no one puts it passed him not to use the carrot on them…

Of course, everyone was praying for the first thing to happen. They had all seen the way Akaashi looks at Bokuto. How their ace can bring about a smile on their vice captain’s features like no one else. And they are pretty sure being nice is not the reasons why Akaashi stays behind after practice… but they let Bokuto believe what he wanted to. There was no way that Akaashi would be checking Bokuto out as he got changed right?

Getting up from the floor, and leaning against the lockers, Konoha spoke again, letting the hungry manager know what was going on, “Bokuto here forgot to write the letter! And we set up the owl and everything already!”

The female tilted her head, walking into the room after making sure that Akaashi was nowhere in sight. She chewed her sandwich slowly, taking in the information being delivered to her, “Really Bokuto?!” She asked, disbelief and disappointment in her tone before she took a huge bite of her ‘snack’.

“I accidentally forgot!” Bokuto whined loudly as he threw his head back, hands going into his hair. He still didn’t know what to write! Why was it so hard to ask Akaashi to go to prom with him? He’s been crushing on the teen since the day he caught sight of him. At this point, he was sure it wasn’t even a crush anymore! It was love, like true love! Disney movie true love!!!

Swallowing, and rolling her eyes, the girl answered back with a bit of bite in her tone, “Just like with the money you owed me…” She replied, bringing back what had happened a month or so ago. She was never going to let that go! Not when she had planned to use that money to go to an all you can eat buffet that had just opened up in town! She had been kicked out from all the others ones since she almost cleared out the whole section of food they had to offer.

Gasping, Bokuto quickly tore his hands away from his hair, gold eyes looking right at the female manager, “I paid you back the next day!” He announced, his shriek loud, it made a few cringe. Bokuto couldn’t believe she still wasn’t over that. It was like eons ago! And like he had said, he had paid her back! Even a little extra as a sorry for forgetting!!! Why was this coming back to bite him in the ass?

“After I told you for the millionth time!” The girl barked back, hands on her hips, sandwich now gone. She was glaring hard at Bokuto, the captain looking right at her. Only for their eye contact to break apart by Konoha who got in the middle of them.

“Both of you stop! We’re wasting time.” The blond yelled, wondering how it was that Akaashi could put up with Bokuto. No, not just the owl head for their ace and captain, but the whole team as well, “Now come on let’s throw ideas out to Bokuto, he clearly can’t write a thing and we’re not helping.”

Still hungry, the manager made her way back to the entrance of the clubroom. Her wallet was in her hands as she was counting her money. She was hoping it would be enough for another snack until she got home.

“Dear Akaashi,” Bokuto spoke loudly as he finally wrote on the blank notebook paper, his handwriting looking more like scribbles than actual words. Once he was done with that one line, the team began to shout out stuff.

“That’s a good start Bokuto,” Washio gave a thumb’s up, Bokuto grinning and puffing out his chest in pride. Yes! He was doing a good job! He would have his letter done before Akaashi even knew they were in the room or had some modifications done to it!

Of course, leave it to Konoha to simple ruin Bokuto’s mood, “I keep looking at your legs when we practice,” The blond chimed in with a smug grin, all the boys in the room laughing at their now red captain once again. This was Konoha’s payback for Bokuto falling on him and trying to make him into flat Panini bread!

“Konoha, no!” Shock and embarrassment were not only in Bokuto’s voice, but also showing on his deep red face. Looking down to hide his blush, he began to write. Not that it was really writing, it was more along the lines of a doodle. A funny looking owl, that had one eye much bigger than the other.

It was Sarukui’s worlds that brought the laughter down, reminding everyone they didn’t have much time and they were there to help their ace, and not make fun of him. It would be bad if he entered dejected mode on them and gave up on the plan of asking Akaashi out, “Just write, ‘will you got to prom with me?’ Keep it simple and to the point.”

Their teammates nodded in approval, liking Sarukui’s idea very much. Why did none of them think of it before? It didn’t matter, as long as Bokuto hurried up with his note. They were still hoping that things would work out, and that Akaashi would say yes. And not kill them all, starting with their captain and possibly ending with Komi…

“Maybe tape some candy as a bribe?” Washio suggested with a shrug, setting off the team again. They were loud and clapping Washio on the back. Yelling about how smart he was and how candy was for sure to get them a yes! They all knew Akaashi had a slight candy addiction. One they didn’t bring up but knew from the massive empty wrappers collection that Akaashi had kept in his locker. Which once had spilled out during locker clean up day.

Frustrated and unable to keep his mind on what he was trying to write, Bokuto yelled, “Hush!!! I can’t concentrate!!!” Everyone suddenly hushed up and the ace sighed, giving them a small grin, showing he wasn’t angry, just needed a bit of peace and quite. “But candy is a good idea…” Bokuto spoke up after a while giving Washio a thumbs up.

“Do you have any?” Sarukui asked as everyone’s eyes grew wide. Soon all of them starting to look through their bags for candy, just in case Bokuto didn’t have any. Candy was their only hope of redemption. So at this point, if they didn’t have some they were done for! Alright, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but even if they knew Akaashi had a thing for Bokuto, it didn’t mean their plan would for sure work! They had to be careful and make sure everything went perfectly!

With wide eyes, Bokuto also began to search through his bag, before shaking his head. Just like everyone else in the room, he was fresh out of candy. However, before he could say anything more, the female manager appeared before him like the goddess of food that she was. When she had entered, no one knew, but she had come to save the day once again!

With a grin, she held something out to the team’s ace. There, in between her fingers was a small packet of Sour Patch Kids. In her other hand… was a massive burrito, filled with meat, rice, beans and who know what else. Yet, it made Bokuto crave that new Mexican food joint that had opened up pretty close to the school.

“Here, he likes sour gummy candies right?” The girl spoke the best she could, for her mouth was still somewhat full. Her words brought Bokuto out of his thoughts of how he really wanted that burrito in her hands, and back at the task he was trying to complete!

“Thank you!” Bokuto answered and took the candy from the female’s hand, setting it down next to him. Not at all prepared for that catch he was about to get. One he should have seen coming…

“You owe me some melon bread,” The girl smiled, before taking another huge bite of her food, a blissful grin coming to her lovely face. She was in paradise and glad she had saved the ace’s ass. Also that she would soon be getting melon bread for it. Or so she hoped. No! She will make it happen at all cost!

“What?!” Bokuto made a face of disbelief as he shouted and started to look at team’s manager. Soon both in a fierce eye contact battle. The first to blink would lose, meaning if Bokuto dared to shut his eyes even for a quick second he would be buying melon bread.

Watching closely, the team stared at them waiting for one of them to blink. The girl gave Bokuto a hard look, eyes really wide while slowly biting down on her burrito. Chewing even slower, causing Bokuto’s tummy to grumble. He wasn’t going to lose! He wouldn’t blink, but man… that burrito sure looked good. It had juicy grilled meat inside, mixed with homemade rice and stove top baked beans, sour cream, diced lettuce and tomatoes. Was that guacamole?!

FUCK! He blinked!

The team let out a roar as if they had won nationals! The manager pumping her fist in the air in triumph. She had won! The melon bread was hers!!!

“UGH! Fine!!!” Bokuto yelled, pen now quickly writing on the notebook page once again. His handwriting was still a mess, but he knew Akaashi would be able to read it. The guy had to put up with his hand writing each time they had meetings.

Grabbing the tape that Komi had left next to him after their first freak out that Akaashi was on his way, Bokuto ripped off a long strip, careful not to have it become a mess. He then took the candy small packet that the manager had given him and had placed to the side. Carefully, he stuck the packet on the note and got up.

“All done!” He declared as he made his way to Akaashi’s locker, where the small owl was at, Konoha and Komi following him to lend him a hand. Fixing the chair so it was no longer on its side, Bokuto continued, “Now to put it on the owl!”

“Don’t fall on me again!” Konoha warned as he watched Bokuto quickly jump on top of the folding chair that no one knew how it came to being in the clubroom. But it was handy, so no one cared much. Knowing a disaster could happen, Konoha was forced to hold it steady just like before and in case it began to wobble. They didn’t need their captain to fall… again. Oh, and Konoha might have lost when they were pulling straws in who would get the job…

Taking even more tape as Komi held it up for him, Bokuto put the note where it belonged, right on the owls' belly. He had wrapped the tape around to make sure the note wouldn’t come loose. With a smile, he patted it a few times so that it stuck well enough and then hopped off.

“We’re done! Thanks, everyone!” He grinned brightly at his teammates, truly appreciating that they had all taken the time to help him. Sure it had been a mess and they had a few troubles here and there, but they had done it. Bokuto was sure that without their help his plan wouldn’t have come into being and he wouldn’t have the chance to ask Akaashi out to prom. He would make sure to pay them back somehow.

With a loud cheer from everyone, the clapping sound of high fives filled the air as everyone celebrated their success of pulling off Bokuto’s plan. However, they were cut short when the manager came back after leaving again, this time a bag of chips in her hands.

“Akaashi is on his way! If you guys are done, I suggest we run out and head to the gym already!” She warned quickly and then ran off, the sound of her crunching being the last thing they heard.

In no time the team members quickly cleaned up their mess, making it seem like they hadn’t done a thing, except to change into their practice clothes. Once done, everyone ran out, Bokuto making sure the door was closed and that Akaashi was still not in sight. But as luck would have it, that was the very moment Akaashi turned into the hall, a loud eek leaving everyone as they took off running.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi made his way to the clubroom with Onaga at his side, after helping his underclassmen with some homework. As they walked, Akaashi caught the sight of Bokuto’s form quickly making his way in the direction of the gym. He must have been running late, like he and the first year were. However, Onaga has said he texted their manager, to her know they would be arriving late. In which she had informed him that she would tell Bokuto so that he wouldn’t make them run extra laps. Not that he would, but Onaga rather be safe than sorry.

Entering the clubroom, Onaga tried not to show that he was feeling slightly uneasy. He knew of Bokuto’s plan and about how it could go one of two ways. He really didn’t want to be the first one slaughtered if things went bad. After all, he was right there, in the clubroom, with Akaashi!

Paying no mind, he kept himself calm and opened his locker. With haste, he began to undress from his school uniform and into his practice clothes. He could hear as Akaashi put his bag down, his panic only picking up as he listened to the sound of the second year messing with the lock of his locker.

Akaashi, on the other hand, had picked up on Onaga’s mood, but he didn’t question it. Onaga must still be worried about his homework, and the upcoming test he would be facing that week. However, Akaashi was more than sure the first year would do a good job, he hadn’t been that bad when Akaashi had looked up his homework. A few mistakes, but English could be a difficult subject, so it was normal to have common mistakes. At least, that’s what Akaashi believed.

Unlocking his locker, Akaashi pulled the door open, a click sound that shouldn’t have been there sounding loudly in an empty room. There was also a sound of Onaga letting out a nervous eek before something came swooping down, making Akaashi scream from the sudden surprise.

“Fuck!” Akaashi cursed, stumbling backward and away from whatever had fallen from the ceiling and right at him. Tripped on his bag, Akaashi was soon falling backward, with another yell leaving his lips. Yet, he never made his land or did he hit the floor. Onaga had turned in time to stable him, the moment he heard Akaashi’s loud and ‘very manly’ scream fill the room.

While that was happening, the team has been hiding behind a corner waiting to see how it was that Akaashi would leave the room. Would he be angry? Or happy? Would Onaga be okay? Or would he be the first to go from the team?

They were all nervous, poking their head out and looking right at the clubroom’s door. The manager was there with them as well, she was chewing on some sour gummy worms, this time sharing with the team as a ‘good job, we did it’ snack.

However, it was as Bokuto swallowed the blue and pink worm that they all heard screaming. One filled with terror and fright. It has been so loud, it sounded straight out of a horror movie, sending a shiver down all their spines. One thing they knew for sure was that… Onaga was not the one who has screamed. It was Akaashi…

“Oh my god! That owl of yours is killing Akaashi!!!” Konoha was the first one to say something as they all stood quickly, following Bokuto as he took off at a run. This was not meant to happen! Akaashi was not meant to scream as if he was getting slaughtered by some serial killer!!!

“What do you mean my owl is killing him! It’s a plushie!” Bokuto yelled, moving his legs faster, the team still behind him. They were keeping pace, more than likely just as worried as he was for their vice captain’s life. The plan wasn’t going how it should be, not at all!

“Well, what else could it be?!” Konoha asked with a shout, gaze looking right in front of him. The run to the clubroom feeling oddly long, much longer than when Bokuto has them all run around the school three times. Which was really fucking long! Their school was huge!

“Onaga?” Someone suggested right after, another cutting the idea right off with their own words. After all, how dare some imply that Onaga would do such a thing?! Onaga might have been tall, but he had a really kind soul! “Onaga wouldn’t hurt a puppy, let alone Akaashi!”

None of this mattered as Bokuto roared like a prince off to battle and ready to save the one he loved! All he needed was his sword and shield! And if he had too, he could give that evil thing what had attacked Akaashi a good volleyball to head! “Akaashi!!! I’m coming to save you!!!”

In no time flat, Bokuto had opened the clubroom’s door, only to find Akaashi still in his school uniform and the plush owl in his pale hands. The ace was about to say something, but before he could, he found himself on the floor. Since he had stopped so suddenly, all the other team members had failed to stop their motion. Which caused all of them to bump into Bokuto, who fell on the to floor, the rest joining him like a dominos effect. The female manager landing right on top of the pile that was making Bokuto into a flat Japanese crepe. She looked like a queen as she shifted and now sat like she was on a throne, all while she pulled out a large bar of chocolate and began to eat it, eyes on Akaashi.

“So, are you going to go to prom with Bokuto?” She asked in between chews, everyone looking up at Akaashi, but not making a move to get off of Bokuto who was wiggling around trying to break free. He couldn’t breathe! They were all so heavy and needed to get off, the sooner the better. However, it wasn’t like they could move anyways, their manager was still sitting on them. Komi didn’t have it in him to push her off, that would be rude!

Lucky for them, she was kind enough to jump off. Finding it only right that Akaashi gave his answer while Bokuto was standing and not flat like a flat milk candy wafer! Setting her feet on the ground, she continued to eat her chocolate while the team worked on getting up from the clubroom floor, and away from the door.

Akaashi hadn’t said a thing yet, he was still looking at the owl in his hand and the note taped on. A part of him found it really endearing that Bokuto has put so much effort into asking him out to prom, which the female team would be hosting at the end of the month. However, he wasn’t really happy about the fright he had when the owl had come swooping down, giving him a panic attack that he was still calming down from.

Re-reading the note, for the tenth time, Akaashi smiled as at the letter that read as following,

> Dear Akaashi,
> 
> We are birds of a feather! I believe you’re the owlnly one for me! Owl be very happy if you would go to prom with me? (▰˘◡˘▰)  ♥♥♥
> 
> -Bokuto Kōtarō
> 
> PS: You can have this candy if you say yes. (◠‿◕✿)

It was cute and very Bokuto like. Sure, it was a bit hard to read but Akaashi was used to Bokuto’s bad handwriting. It didn’t bother him at all, really. The small drawing of the two owls cuddling on a tree branch added more charm to it. Making his face feel a bit warm as he looked up, catching the sight of Bokuto’s shoes now before him.

Starting at the team’s captain and the teen he’s had a crush on for quite a while, Akaashi took a deep breath. He ignored the looks they were getting from the team, especially Konoha and Komi who had made little hearts with their hands. They were not important at that time, just his answer to Bokuto who seemed to be fidgeting now.

With an inhale, Akaashi spoke with confidence, holding the owl closer to him as he did so. Some might think he was shy, but that was only partly true. This was Bokuto he was giving an answer to, he could easily express himself around him, “Yes, but…”

“But?” Bokuto couldn’t help it, and cut Akaashi off. The ‘but’ made it sound like the other was about to give him some disappoint news. And he was sure he wasn’t the only one who felt this way. In fact, everyone but Akaashi were holding their breaths, the only sound being that of the female manager munching on a Kit-Kat, breaking off a piece and handing it over to Washio for no real reason.

Releasing a loud exhale, Akaashi gave Bokuto a done look, “Let me finish Bokuto-san,” He said as his eyes shut, feeling a bit pressured as the team still kept staring at them. A part of him wanted to tell them to wait outside, another wanted to get things over with.

“Right,” Bokuto chuckled, right hand going to the back of his neck and rubbing it. He was nervous now, maybe a bit scared. Akaashi had said yes, but what if it wasn’t really a yes? Wait was that possible? Ugh, he didn’t really know, he just bit his bottom lip, watching as Akaashi’s lips moved.

“But only if you’ll be going with me as my boyfriend,” Akaashi’s voice was loud, maybe a bit demanding. It didn’t help Bokuto at all, as he looked right into the other’s dark eyes. It felt like he was living a dream, in a way. And if he was, oh man, did the ace not want to wake from it.

“Are you asking me out?” Gold eyes grew wide as Bokuto stared at Akaashi in disbelief. There was no way this was happening he thought again in his head. Wait, of course, it was! That’s why the plan started off in the first place! It was to get Akaashi to be his date to prom, and maybe boyfriend. Although, he did forget to ask that in his letter… Maybe he should have been clearer, and not shocked at all. Why was he even shocked? Bokuto had no idea! He was a bit of a nervous mess at the moment.

“Is that not what you want?” Akaashi’s left eyebrow rose as his gaze stayed on the team’s captain. He was waiting for an answer. He wasn’t the only one, once again. The volleyball team seemed to be on edge, like if there were watching a really dramatic Spanish telenovela.

The ones that Oikawa once suggested to Kuroo, who got addicted to them, and later got Bokuto into them and later the rest of the Fukurōdani team. No one understood what was being said, which in turn ended up with Iwaizumi having to explain everything since his first language happened to be Spanish.

Leaving that to the side, Akaashi looked at Bokuto who still hadn’t made a move or said anything. Yet, in a matter of seconds, the taller male took a step forward and got closer to Akaashi. The vice captain very unsure of what was going to happen, but a little voice saying things in his head of what could be the possibilities.

Bokuto didn’t say anything as he took Akaashi’s face into his hands and kissed him deeply, not caring if the team was watching them or not. They already knew of how Bokuto felt about Akaashi, along with the feelings that Akaashi held for their captain. They were just happy that the two finally after so long got things together and hooked up.

At that point, Akaashi didn’t care either as he kissed Bokuto back. He didn’t need words to know the ace’s answer. The way their lips met was more than enough, it was clearer than a yes. It wasn’t the best kiss, Bokuto’s lips were rough, and his were in no better shape, still, Akaashi wouldn’t have it any other way.

Loud hooting filled the clubroom, the teammates going around and high-fiving each other in delight. Happy the plan had worked out so well and no one was killed. As they cheered, Konoha couldn’t help but scream out as Bokuto and Akaashi continued to kiss each other, “Get a room!!!”

Breaking apart, a blush on both their faces, Bokuto was the first one to speak up while turning to face the team “Alright team! Time to get to practice! As a thank you, I’ll see if I can get the coach to let us out early!” He spoke out, Akaashi pulling away so that he could put the owl in his locker and quickly dress into his practice clothes. There was no way he was going to practice with his school uniform on.

Akaashi quickly got dressed and once done, took Bokuto’s hand into his, who had been waiting for him. With a large smile, Bokuto whispered, “By the way, that was a yes,” He informed Akaashi, who was now his boyfriend.

The slightly shorter male only nodded and smiled. The team letting out more hoots of excitement as they ran out of the clubroom and made their way to the gym. The new couple, close behind them, hand in hand.

“So what do you think about matching ties? Maybe a gold or midnight blue?” Bokuto questioned, swinging their hands together. The echo’s of footsteps and foolish hooting echoing along the halls making Akaashi grin fondly.

“I like the idea, should we go out this weekend?” Akaashi suggested while they exited the main building and to the outside world. Eyes looking forward, only to glance to his side when he noticed Bokuto shifting.

Bokuto gave a nod as he and Akaashi followed the team, talking about what time to meet and where. The team members were still very rowdy, but neither of them were bothered by it. If it hadn’t been for them, they wouldn’t be where they were. Entering the gym, practice got on its way. Luck shining down on them, for Akaashi had been able to talk their coach into a short practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I was so ooc with the Fukurōdani team ;v; Ahh… they are hard to write. I was lazy to look it over for mistakes a third time... -flops- Um... You can also find me on [tumblr](http://pprakaashi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
